


My babysitter

by VodkaNikiforehead



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: 20 year old victor, 7 year old yuri, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Don’t read or hate If you don’t like dis, Gay, Hardcore, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Shota, Shotacon, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, Yaoi, yaoi sex, yaoi smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaNikiforehead/pseuds/VodkaNikiforehead
Summary: Yuri and his babysitter have some fun.





	My babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hate for this! This is purely a work of fiction and it’s not real. I’m just writing this for fun. Hope you enjoy <3

Loud, high pitched moans could be heard throughout the room, the sound of skin slapping against each other was loud, but welcomed. “Ah... fuck me... daddy...” “Harder! Yes! There!” The outline of a small boy could be seen, him moving his hips upon something, or someone. “I’m gonna cum... please let me cum..” Somewhere, in a deep recess of his mind, the young boy knew what he was doing was wrong, and disgusting. And that sooner or later, he might be caught, and his “lover” will get in trouble. But he didn’t care in the moment. “Ah..! Daddy~!” The only thing that mattered was the intense feeling of a large, Russian cock ravaging his immature ass. And he fucking loved it. ** Yuri was an average child. He regularly participated in dance classes, and went ice skating with his family every week. These were the things he loved doing the most, that is, until he met Victor. Victor was Yuri’s babysitter. He’d come over whenever Yuri’s parents were absent or busy and take care of him, since he still very young at age 7. Yuri had fun with Victor. They played games, watched movies and played even more games. They both loved playing video games too. A lot of the time Yuri was teaching Victor how to play minecraft. The usual stuff. Victor was really nice to Yuri, and let him do anything he wanted. Yuri loved it. Having constant freedom with Victor. It was one normal evening. Hiroko, Yuri’s mother was abroad and Toshiya, his dad, was working. His mum had a great job, but it required her to go away a lot. It was a shame because Yuri was really close with his mother. Almost like a best friend. Victor and Yuri were on the couch together, watching a movie on Netflix. Yuri was laying down on his side, watching the movie. Whereas Victor was sitting up with Yuri’s feet on his lap. Yuri’s feet were small and smooth, and Victor found them quite cute, so he gently dragged his fingernails along the sensitive underside of his foot. Yuri hummed in response. He loved the feeling of being tickled gently. It always excited him and sent goosebumps up his arms and legs. Victor knew how much Yuri loved it, so he continued. Yuri soon started letting out small, cute whimpers of pleasure. He shuffled his waist around, feeling an uncomfortable tightness in his shorts. He brushed it off and continued with the movie. Victor had always thought of Yuri in ways a child should never be thought about. The way Yuri’s shorts and short-sleeve shirt draped over his body was tempting, his shorts were baggy and you could almost see his balls, since they were riding up slightly. “No underwear, huh?” Victor thought. His shorts had little, baby-blue puppies on them, and the waistband was a darker blue with a white stripe across it. They were clearly too big for Yuri, which was even better for Victor. Victor’s hand slinked from his ankle, to his knee, thigh, and soon rested on the round, plump surface. His butt. Victor had always been touchy-feely with everyone, so Yuri thought nothing of it when Victor slinked his arms, around his waist, or anything of the sort, or if he brushed against his butt. He was like that with everyone, right? Yuri thought nothing of it. But it was still strange how his hand was just... resting there. Victor didn’t notice Yuri was hard, and began gently stroking his ass cheek, feeling the soft skin glide across his fingers was comforting. Yuri glanced at Victor with a confused look, but Victor was watching the movie. Yuri didn’t exactly want to distract him, so he just looked back at the film. Yuri shifted slightly, giving a view of his small, hard cock and balls that had almost fallen out of his shorts. “He’s hard?” Victor thought to himself again. He gulped and trialed his hand down from his ass to his sensitive sack. It was completely hairless and smooth looking. Victor was urging to touch it. So he did. He wrapped his fingers around it and rubbed and rolled the two balls around in his hands, feeling that some wetness had gotten to them. Presumably sweat or Yuri’s precum. Yuri whimpered and took in a sharp breath, pressing his thighs together. Victor continues with his ministrations, noticing Yuri’s reaction and being particularly pleased about it. “Victor...” he whispered, putting his thumb in his mouth and sucking on it. He continued to shuffle around as Victor played with his balls. He was so adorable, and completely under Victor’s control. Victor helped Yuri on to his back, and looked down upon his delicious body. His face was flushed, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. His shirt was riding up, exposing his belly button and the shorts were disheveled, exposing his small, hard cock. Victor slipped his fingers underneath the waistband and slid them down his thighs, stopping at his ankles. Yuri’s penis bounced and slapped against his lower tummy. Yuri bit his lip in anticipation and covered his face in shame. “My... my peepee gets like this when you touch me...” Yuri muttered cutely, spreading his legs and exposing his pink, tight hole. “I don’t know what to do about it... it makes me feel so weird...” Victor smiled and placed a hand around his dick, pumping the small boys erection with minimal force. He rotated his hand as he pumped up and down, and the sound of Yuri’s sweet moans filled his ears, along with the soft squelching sound. “Let daddy take care of your little dick, okay?” Victor whispered huskily, the pace of his hand increasing. Yuri sucked on his thumb, bucking his hips up every time Victor would stroke him. Yuri hadn’t felt this before. He hadn’t even touched himself, let alone have someone else touch him. It felt amazing, but weird. Yuri wiggled his hips and moaned, digging his heels into the bed. He writhed in pleasure as he struggled to get out the words. “I think... I’m gonna pee... ah!” Victor knew exactly what Yuri was about to do. It put a smile to Victor’s face knowing that Yuri had never felt like this before, and that he didn’t know what coming was. He was innocent. And Victor wanted to destroy it. He flicked his wrist faster and Yuri moaned in time with his movements. Soon enough, the young boy threw back his head in pleasure, moaning in ecstasy as white ropes of semen came out from his little dick, landing on his tummy. There wasn’t a lot, since Yuri was still very young. Yuri looked at the white-kind-of-see-through substance and pressed his finger into the little pool of cum that was formed in his belly button. He looked closely at the lewd liquid and pressed his fingers together, squelching them and gazing at it. “What is this..?” Yuri said curiously. “It’s your cum, baby. Daddy made you cum.” “Daddy made me cum..?” Yuri said in a more high pitched voice than before, not knowing how cute it sounded. “Yeah.” Victor smirked inwardly. “Thank you daddy...” He put his thumb back in is mouth, not caring about the semen that coated it. Victor groaned and started palming himself over his pants. Yuri noted that Victor’s dick was hard. Just like his. Yuri lifted his foot, placing it on the bulge. He used the side of his foot to shift Victor’s hand off, and he began rubbing the palm of his foot against his hard on. Victor was fucking turned on. Yuri, a 7 year old boy, was currently rubbing his cock with his foot. How Yuri knew how to do this, he didn’t know. He didn’t care either. Yuri ground his foot against the hard phallus and Victor let out a deep, throaty grunt as Yuri touched the tip of his dick. Victor, by now, was incredibly hard and big. He just wanted to bend Yuri over and fuck him right there, but he knew he couldn’t. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t put Yuri through that much pain. He’d need lube and he would have to prepare him thoroughly. Victor’s dick was larger than average, standing at about 8 inches. Not only was it long, but it was thick, too. Victor knew if he penetrated that small body that belonged to Yuri, without lube or preparation, he’d split him in two. So he had to be patient. Victor unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly, Yuri shifted his foot so Victor could do so. Yuri knew what was probably going to happen to him. He had stumbled across gay porn when looking at his sisters internet history. Coincidently, that was only that morning. His sister was away somewhere with a friend. Yuri wasn’t interested so he brushed it off as her just being at a sleep over of sorts. Yuri was nervous, but not scared. He was curious to see how it felt. How it felt to have your ass stuffed with another man. The thought of it made his penis jump in excitement. Victor pulled down his underwear, exposing the large cock which was described before. Yuri bit down on his thumb, wiggling his hips softly. Yuri was in awe of how big Victor was compared to him, he wanted a big penis too. He wanted to be just like Victor. “Turn around.. and push your butt out, okay baby?” Victor rubbed Yuri’s thigh to relax him. Which worked, and Yuri turned around and got on all fours, like he had seen in the porno. Victor hummed in approval, and rubbed Yuri’s cute, round ass. “Your ass is so hot, baby...” “Really daddy?” Yuri looked back at him, a cute look in his eyes. Victor smiled comfortingly back at him. “Yeah...” Yuri smiled and clenched the surface of the couch in his fists, their movie long forgotten. Victor lowered his head, pressing his mouth against the soft flesh of Yuri’s hole. He circled the hole with his tongue, slowly but surely pressing his tongue into it. The taste was bearable. It tasted sweet, which was unexpected for Victor. He expected it to taste gross, but no. He continued to pleasure Yuri’s sensitive hole with his tongue, and Yuri made soft sounds of approval. He bit his lower lip to suppress any sounds from coming out as Victor slid his tongue into the tight cave, swirling it around inside of him and exploring. He curled his tongue around, trying to get to every part of Yuri’s insides, but his tongue was too small. Victor thought maybe he should use his fingers on him. He licked his fingers, making sure they were wet enough. He brought his hand to his hole and pressed his pointer finger inside of his tight rim. Yuri gasped in surprise, clenching the fabric tightly in his small hands. His walls tightened around Victor’s slender finger and Victor began to twist his finger around, making it easier for him to push in and out of the hole. Yuri let out a moan as Victor touched his prostate. Victor took note and continued to play with that spot that Yuri seemed to love. He rubbed the pad of his finger against the bundle of nerves and hummed. He was in control. And it was a huge fucking turn on.


End file.
